Light emitting devices with elongated tubes extending beyond their lenses are known in the art. What's more, the present invention relates to the same art, but as a toy sword, particularly a retractable toy sword with visual and sound effects as simulated in at least one science fiction movie. One known such device employs the same principles as an open-ended tube which permits the device to be used as a light wand and a beam source. The light of this beam can be used to act as a laser and/or light saber or illuminate other objects but does not greatly enhance the visibility of the device itself. Though there have been some improvements in the structures of toy swords, such as a retractable sword formed by a hilt and blade sections, its use of a spring for rapid extension is still dangerous for children because such rapid extension may injure children's eyes. It is not ideal because a considerable force is required to retract the toy sword. So other alternatives were put in place by innovations that used removable elongated tubes, manual retraction of tube or partially manual and spring loaded tubes.